


"Ustępliwość pokonuje siłę*"    euphoria814

by okularnicaM



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cover Art, M/M, baner
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ustępliwość pokonuje siłę*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822505) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmgC3PhGj)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://imageshack.com/i/poTnTXxsj)


End file.
